


A Forgone Conclusion

by LoisLane89



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Jealousy, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisLane89/pseuds/LoisLane89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Heartbreak Alley 2.12, Felicity and Oliver havent spoken to each other. Felicity taking a chance with Palmer has Oliver avoiding the team in general. Tired of watching their friends retreat from the world Lyla conspires with Diggle, to use their wedding, to bring Oliver back to the living. But to do that are they pushing the pair together or farther apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> So this is the first time I have written anything for this pairing. To be honest I don't normally write F/M pairings. lol, so im a tad nervous. But I really love this couple, I think they truly belong together and the past few weeks have kinda broken my heart a little. While think Oliver needs some sense knocked into him on a regular basis, I think things may have been a little harsh recently. So let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this. BTW I really hate Ray Palmer, you should know that up front.
> 
> PS. I dont own anything. Wish I did, because they would be married and co-running QC by now.

“I’m going to ask you this one last time John, then thats it you don’t get a vote. You can’t change your mind.”

Diggle rolled his eyes at his wife, and placed their daughter back in her crib before walking over to his wife who was standing in front of a large board with pins sticking out representing their friends and family. The seating chart debacle had been going on for two weeks now, every time they thought it was over they would remember a family member who hated another, or one who shouldn’t sit as close to the bar. Even worse the mix of superhero vigilantes, and high level government agents was making for awkward dinner conversations. But the number one bane of John Diggles existence was that his Bow and Arrow toting, Best Friend, Best Man was currently heartbroken. While he didn’t think that could be fixed with a seating chart his Ex-Soon-To-Be-Again Wife thought it would be the perfect device to help Oliver out of his rock hard shell.

He was hiding it well enough, but all members of “Team Arrow” could tell that something other than another near death experience had happened after getting drop kicked off the side of a mountain. Ten minutes after Oliver had chased Felicity out of the foundry the night he came home he had come back inside looking like a man who had received a death sentence. John had been ready to pull the hidden bottle of vodka under the med bay, but before he had even gotten to it Oliver’s walls had shot up and he made an excuse about needing to see Thea.

Since the blow up with Felicity, Oliver had gone out of his to avoid any kind of confrontation with the blonde. The first time they had all been in the Foundry together the tension had been so thick it was hard to breath. With Brick’s defeat the glades had been relatively quiet, well has quiet as they ever are, and Oliver had gone so far as to start checking in over the coms nightly, and bypass going to the Foundry all together. At first John had let them be, after Felicity had shot down Digs attempts to talk about their fight, he thought it might be better to let everyone cool down a bit. But it had gotten significantly worse, Felicity always had this cool look in her eye’s these days, a mix of sadness and anger nothing like the optimistic ball of sunshine their team had become use to. 

During the last month Oliver had shown up to the Foundry about twice a week to keep up with Roy’s training but had been completely shut down to personal conversations. He had barely blinked an eye when Laurel had walked down the stairs as Canary, telling her it was her choice and he hoped she didn't get herself killed. Her dad didn’t need to lose another daughter.  
Then two weeks ago Vertigo had swept back through the Glades, and Thea had gotten caught in the middle of a fight at Verdant. After joint sibling effort Thea had come face to face with the Arrow for the first time. Finally being introduced to the Green side of her brother had actually brought them closer together instead of farther apart like Oliver had always feared. He had starting training most nights with Thea at their apartment. If it wasn’t for the fact the Team met out for missions, and that John and Roy had made countless trips to the Queen loft in an attempt to slyly reintegrate their hooded leader, there was a chance they wouldn’t have spoken to him without a voice modulator till the day of Diggle’s wedding.

“I'm not going to change my mind. If you want to play matchmaker go for it. It sure as hell hasn't got Roy and I anywhere.” 

Lyla walked over to her fiance, a humourous grin on her face, “If your Army buddies could hear you now, its so cute.” 

“Shut up.” He said placing a kiss on her cheek and hand around her waist. “I’m just saying that as much as I want my best friends happy, I also want our wedding to not be a reenactment of a Spanish soap opera. You saw the RSVP babe, she’s bringing him and while I think seeing Palmer and Felicity might be the last thing Oliver needs right now, she’s my family too. I can’t interfere in this anymore unless they ask me.”

“Then it’s a good thing you’re not interfering. I am, and no one says no to the bride. Besides he was just starting to get to a good place before all this happened and, as an unofficial uncle to our daughter, I feel like I have stake in making sure the man has some semblance of balance in his life. I trust Felicity to take care of herself, him not so much.” John gave her a quick squeeze to his side, that Lyla had embraced his “other” family was something that made contently happy. 

“Okay, do what you think it right. I’m just saying if this blows up I had nothing to do with it.”

“They’ll be good for each other.” Lyla looked over the big board and moved around four pins, then took a step back. “This will work, for now.” 

\--

Lyla and Diggle had decided to forgo a traditional wedding rehearsal for their second trip down the aisle, according to Lyla if she could remember every mission she’d ever been on the steps involved in a wedding shouldn’t be difficult. Besides they would be lucky if no one got called away to save the world on the actual day, two full days back to back were pushing their luck. 

Instead they had settled for a relaxed dinner with just the members of the wedding party, minus Lyla’s Maid of Honor who apparently couldn’t fly in before late this evening, and rest of Team Arrow. Thanks to Walter, and the background dealings of the Merlyn estate, Oliver had gotten access to his trust fund and other personal accounts. He may not be a billionaire CEO but he now had a couple hundred million in the bank to play with, and he had started by paying for John and Lyla’s wedding. It was the least he could do after everything Dig had done for in the last few years. 

Oliver was sitting between Dig and Roy, and was laughing at Roy lamenting on the lack of a bachelor party. Sometimes they forgot Roy was only 23. He had never had a friend get married until then. Come to think of it Oliver had never had to stand up for someone at wedding before either, he had always thought that he would be Tommy’s best man one day and that he would his. His thoughts drew his gaze to the opposite end of the table where Laurel sat chatting with Thea, and Felicity on either side. Oliver silently thanked Lyla for seating the men and women on opposites sides of the table. The three most influential and important women in his life, and he was currently on speaking with only one of them. Well he guessed that wasn’t entirely true, he and Laurel weren’t not speaking so much as they hadn’t spoke. He wasn’t okay with her taking up her Sara’s mantel, she knew it and didn’t care. Oliver knew he had to get over it, he better than anyone knew how unlikely it was for Laurel to change her mind once she made a decision. He really needed talk to her at some point, he felt he owed it to her to at least explain that it wasn’t that he didn’t think she could do it but he knew what becoming that person did to Sara and himself. Neither of them wanted this life for her. Tommy wouldn’t have wanted this life for her. 

As if the three women could feel his stare they turn their heads to look at him. The shock of the attention momentarily put him off balance. He was caught in the wide array of emotions on each of the faces. Thea for the first time in a long time looked open, she had been a mess when she learned about and Malcolm’s involvement. It had taken days of Thea locked in her room before Oliver and broken down and called Laurel. He wasn’t sure what she had said to Thea but by the time she left Thea looked like part of the weight had been lifted off her shoulders. 

Over the past month they had shared secrets solidifying their familial bond surpassing where it had been before the Queen’s Gambit. She was the only one he had told about his conversation with Felicity, one night after training. Thea had crawled on the couch, put her head on his shoulder and ask him why he wasn’t training with his team anymore. Thea was thrilled that she could train with him, and more that happy that he was willing letting her into his world and his past. A past she had been yearning to know about since his return. She had her brother back, maybe not the one he had been but she wasn’t the same little girl anymore and she loved this one just as much. 

He caught her eyes and gave her a small smile letting her know he was okay, which she returned in kind. It was an interesting feeling watching her with his other family, and he was glad to note they taken her up like she had always been there. It was her relationship with Felicity that was the most intriguing. They had this weird way of conversing, between all their conversations with Oliver, and Roy, they both knew a substantial amount of information about the other. Their personal interactions however were very limited. Thea who was naturally a little distrusting couldn't help but blame the little blonde for her brothers recent heartbreak. She also accepted that if it wasn’t for the woman both her brother and probably Roy would have likely been dead by now. This made Thea tend to avoid getting stuck alone with Felicity, it unnerved her how much the blonde knew about her family and herself without Thea really knowing her. 

Thea tilted her head the silent conversation with her brother continuing, as some kind of sibling ESP they had just been reconnected to. She saw his eyes slip quickly from her to Felicity and back. She knew it was killing him being here, in a room with her and not speaking to her. When Oliver had first told her about Felicity she had urged him to go to her, it had been a long time since she heard her brother say he loved someone. Even though she had been a kid, the time he was with Laurel she knew he wasn’t ready yet. Not to really settle down and love someone, to this day Thea had no idea why Laurel had stayed with her brother for as long as she did. 

Seeing the depth of his emotions for Felicity made her feel like for the first time she was seeing her brother as the man he had become, and not the playboy of his youth. By the time Oliver had gotten to the end of the story, the confrontation outside the club Thea had felt heartbroken for the the pairs damaged relationship, angry at Felicity for the words she spated at her brother, and guilty from the knowledge her father had been the breaking point. 

This time when his eyes slipped back to the blondes her’s moved with him, glancing back and forth between the two. Felicity looked beautiful she would give her that, her hair hung loose around her head curls falling. She was wearing a red dress that bounce out against her pale skin, and she had chosen to forgo her glasses, a look Thea had never seen from her before or maybe she just hadn’t paid attention. She saw her brother take her in from a safe distance, watching her animated conversation with Laurel, a small smile taking to his face quickly before he could stifle it. 

Felicity stuttered when she saw the intense stare coming from Oliver, even though she was angry with him, she couldn’t stop the automatic heat from rise in her chest. Her eyes became cold and hard when she looked back in his. Just as quickly she his wall fall back into place, the practiced Oliver-Queen-is-okay mask firmly affix to his face. There was a pain and a sadness in her heart as she watched the man she cared so much for shutdown in front of her but, it was hidden under her rage at him that she only felt it for a moment. 

Oliver looked away, quickly joining the conversation with Roy, Dig, and now Lyla as though he hadn’t been staring off in space for the last few minutes. Waiters were coming around to pick up salad dishes when a woman wearing a pea coat with a hood came in through the front door of the restaurant. The manager was getting ready to tell her they were closed for a private party when Lyla rose from chair, walking over to her and waving the man off. “I was under the impression you weren’t going to be back tonight.” 

“Well you wouldn’t believe it but things actually went as planned.” The woman replied in a soft English accent. Lyla looked impressed. “I know that never happens with the damn Russians.”

Lyla gave a sarcastic laugh, “Yeah, I should know.” She grabbed the woman up in to a hug, before pulling her to the table. 

“Everyone this is Elizabeth Donovan, my maid-of-honor.” She said as her friend pulled the jacket off her body. Lyla began introducing everyone. She was about 5’9 with her heels on and she was wearing black pants with a forest green blouse popping against her dark red hair which fell a few inches below her shoulders, and a pair chic glasses on her face. She looked elegant, but practical. “And last but not least, this is your partner down the aisle for the weekend.”  
“Oliver Queen.” Elizabeth spoke, putting out her hand and holding his gaze. “Its a pleasure to meet you. Really, its a pleasure to meet all of you the Starling City Superheroes.” The table got so quiet you could hear a pin drop, Lyla jumping back in before the uproar could start. 

“Liz works for ARGUS, she’s a top level field agent who works in conjunction with the Suicide Squad. I probably should have mentioned that.” She looked at Oliver, “Sorry. Bride Brain?” The whole room looked to be waiting on his reaction, knowing how protective he was of an identity to many people knew at this point.

“It’s okay, at least we don’t have to hide anything now.” Felicity’s mouth fell open in shock, when she had told Barry about Oliver he had been dying and he had still ripped her a new one. Oliver looked around the room, “There’s no point in being angry, I trust that Lyla wasn’t the one to blow covers. We’re in the Argus database aren't we? I know I am.” 

Elizabeth smile, “Yes, you are. Sorry for the pronouncement, I just prefer to be as straightforward as possible.” Oliver nodded, “I can respect that.” He stood and pulled on the whole empty chair at the end of the table, next to him. “So should we continue dinner before it’s cold? Excuse me would you bring out an extra place setting for Ms. Donovan.” Oliver spoke in a soft but authoritative voice to the waiter, with practiced skill from experience. The man nodded, and Oliver returned to his seat giving a kind polite smile to Elizabeth. “So how did you meet Lyla?”

To his left Diggle felt an elbow to rib, looking up he found his fiance with a smirk on his face. “See this may just work out after all.”

Diggle rolled his he playfully, and look towards the other end on the table at blonde best friend. Felicity’s face looked impassive, just like it had for the last month. Her body was turned towards Laurel but her eye’s were held a spark of fire, and she could help but let them drift to interloper at the end of table who laugh at something the man next to her just said. Yeah, Diggle thought, it just might.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of Chapter 2, part A. It was getting a little long so I felt I had to cut it. But the next part should be up like Monday.

Chapter 2

Felicity stood in her pajamas, staring into her vanity, taking and throwing out her daily contacts. It was rare that she wore them, they were mostly for fancy dress events or when she really wanted to make an impression. She always thought it looked classier when she wore a beautiful dress if they didn't clash with her glasses. Not that it stopped that Elizabeth woman tonight. With the exception of a quick goodbye after dinner ended Felicity had managed to completely avoid striking up a conversation with the beautiful, tall woman. She tried to think back over the last couple of months to remember what Lyla had said about her maid of honor. Not much. Mostly that they had been friends for years, and that she had been the maid of honor in their previous wedding. 

She had never mentioned that Elizabeth worked with her at Argus, and Felicity had just assumed they were friends from college or something. “Well you know what they say about when you assume.” She said to herself.

Felicity slipped her glasses up her face, her other hand automatically drifting to the tablet by her bed. A few simple keystrokes, and in about ten minutes she would know everything there was to know about Elizabeth Donovan. She powered up the tablet, preparing the fixed hack she had created just for ARGUS to save time. She hated mysteries, and this woman was a mystery who knew their identities. Felicity needed to know more about her. Lyla may be a good friend, family, but they all knew most ARGUS agents played with the line. She would just be protecting her family. A memory of Oliver helping the woman in to a taxi to take Elizabeth back to her hotel had her slamming to a stop. “What the hell am I doing? I’m acting like jealous ex, and that man isn’t my ex, he isn’t currently anything.” 

Felicity laid the tablet, and her glasses back on the table, crawled under the covers and turned off the lights.She remembered the look of his face tonight when he entered the restaurant with Thea. He had an arm wrapped in hers like the perfect escort he was trained to be, and they walked in time with each other. Both every bit the perfect Queens, wide smiles, closed eyes. It had felt like years since she had looked in to his eyes. She used to love them, it was the only part of himself he had trouble hiding.

Ever since that night they had both done a pretty good job of talking to the wall when they had to speak. Tonight when she had seen him so closed off even when talking to Dig, and Roy, a little piece of her heart broke for him. That after all this time he couldn't let his guard down with the people who would do anything for him. She knew that at least part of that was her fault. He had shared a part of his heart with her, and she had told him she didn’t want it. It was true she didn’t want apart of his heart, she wanted all of it. And that was something she knew he wasn’t willing to give. No matter what he said, his blatant disregard for the rest of their opinions infuriated her. She couldn’t understand how he could agree to work, to learn from Malcolm after everything he’d done. It was the last straw, she was tired of trying to convince Oliver he could have a life with her and be the Arrow. She had told him she wouldn’t wait, but the part of her heart he owned just couldn’t let go. It hurt to much everytime he shut them down, so she had to do it. She was moving on, whether her heart wanted to or not.

\--

John studied his reflection in the mirror, if you would have told him two years ago he would be marrying his ex wife not too mention have a beautiful little girl with her, he would have told you were crazy.

"Not getting cold feet are you? Because I may have broken up with alot of women for Tommy in our fuck up days but, Lyla could hurt me." 

John met Oliver's eyes in the mirror, catching the mock grin, "Yeah that wouldn't be pretty." He turned around to face the man who influenced his life in unimaginable ways the last few years. "I guess it's a good thing I don't plan on going anywhere." 

Oliver grinned and nodded his head to the side, "I got something for you." walking to a table in the study of the B&B where the couple had chosen to have to Wedding. They had rented out the entire Inn, with so many ARGUS agents in attendance they needed a low key location where security could be easily monitored. Oliver pulled a dark amber bottle off the table and poured two tumblers. "I figured since we didn't do a bachelor party we could at least drink a glass of the good stuff." Passing him a glass.

"Roy is gonna be so pissed off at you."

"Roy wouldn't know good liquor if I poured it on his head, someday we will rectify that problem. Until then I'm not wasting a 300 dollar bottle of scotch on a kid who thinks vodka redbulls are the best drink ever invented." 

John laughed, and took a second to enjoy the warmth the beverage brought to his chest, "Thanks man." Oliver was sitting quietly on a lounge chair, sipping at the drink. "How are you doing?"

Again the his smile returned to his face, real but somber. "Im great, I get to watch my best friend marry the woman he loves... again." The joke falls flat between them. 

"You know I want to be happy for you too." 

Oliver nods his head up and down. "Yeah, I know you do." He looked to the closed door knowing that a few steps down the hallway the women were getting ready. 

"Are you really going to give up?" Oliver turned his head back to John. Even without saying it they both knew exactly what they were talking about. John sat his glass down on the table, he leaned forward his elbows on his knees. 

"It's not giving up if she asks you to, it's respecting her decision." Oliver met his eyes straight on. A look of sympathy fall over John's face, for the first time in months he could right through him. "Dig don't. It's okay, she doesn't want to be a women I love.” He gives a lightheart shrug that fools no one. “I get it, I can't even blame her. The people I love tend to die, or at the least get hurt." 

Oliver rises from the chair and is walking towards the door before the other man has a chance to respond. “I need to go check on Thea. She’s probably terrorizing the catering staff.” His hand stilled on the door handle, his spine straightened, and the wall fell in place.

\--  
“Why is this bar here?!” Thea yelled, gesturing to the temporary bar covered in a dark purple tablecloth. “I told you there needed to be two bars, why you put them next to each other? Whats the point of having two bars if everyone still has to huddle in one corner?” 

Roy stepped back out of the way of her swinging hand motions. “I think they put it there so it would be out of the way of the dessert tables.” 

“Great, so now not only are people going to have to huddle in one corner to drink, they’ll always have to carry their food all the way across the room to go get one.”

It had been Roy’s idea to put Thea in charge of planning the wedding. When the bride and groom decided they wanted both a real but quick wedding, taking advantage of the current calm in Sterling, they quickly realized they were in over their heads. Hiring a wedding planner was next to impossible. They needed someone who could be flexible with extremely erratic schedules, and if the wedding had to be moved at the last minute wouldn’t have a melt down. The couple had interviewed three wedding planners, and driven the Team crazy for two weeks, before Roy had dragged Diggle upstairs at Verdant and announced to Thea if she was going to be a part of Team Arrow she had to pull her weight in all areas. It wasn’t the smoothest way to ask for a favor but it was the most productive. 

Maybe it was the Thea’s natural enthusiasm for party planning, and being the boss. Or maybe it was that she saw planning Mr. Diggle, yeah that was taking a minute to quit, and Lyla's wedding not as a gift, but as a way to show her appreciation to the man who helped keep her brother alive for the past few years. After spending the last year fighting her identity she was ready to be part of a family again, and was thankful for the brotherhood John Diggle had given Oliver. 

Thea had taken complete control, and between her negotiation skills and Oliver's credit card had orchestrated every detail of the wedding while Lyla had been on a week long mission in Bhutan. After showing her the wedding plans Lyla had hinted she was tempted to recruit her, she'd make a great mission strategist. Oliver had not appreciated that plan so much.

"Enough, I'm going to say this once and when I come back in ten minutes it will be fixed." Thea glared at the hotel manager. "Move this table to the diagonal corner, its not difficult thats why its called a mobile drink station. I do not want people having to cut across the dance floor with wine glasses.” The man just stared at the tiny ball of fury, Thea just stared back, “Thank you, you may go.”

“So how’s it going?” Roy looked up to see Oliver behind his shoulder, then they both turned back to Thea who was going over a list with the DJ.

“I think my feeling for your sister may have glossed over the fact that she’s crazy while we were dating? She’s a little frightening.” 

“It’s the mix of power, and perfectionism.” Oliver said with a laugh, “You should have seen her on her 10th birthday. She made mom change the theme three times, and then made a royal decree that no one else was allowed to wear pink.” 

“Oh, so this obsession with colors is a Queen family trait?”

“Says the guy who's been wearing the same red hoody since the day I met him.” Oliver replied with a raised eyebrow. 

Roy opened his mouth with a retort only to be cut off. “Hey, what are you guys doing just standing here?” Thea said appearing in front of the men. 

“Um..” 

Oliver stepped in, “We were just coming to see if you needed any help? Even though it looks like you’ve got it under control.” Eye’s pointing towards the trio of men in the corner carrying bottles of alcohol to the newly repositioned table. 

Thea rolled her eyes, and focused on her brother, “Yes, actually I do need help.” She grabbed a box off one of the serving tables. “These are the bouquets for the bridal party and, the boutonnieres for you guys.” She took out two of the pinned flowers, and handed them to Roy. “You take these for you and Mr. Diggle.” Roy grabbed the flowers and quickly retreated out of the room. “And you take those to the ladies please. I have to go make sure the food is all prepped.”

Oliver looked down at the box in his hands, like it was a bomb. The last thing he wanted to do was burst into a dressing room where his ex-something, he had desperately been trying to avoid was possibly half dressed. “Isn’t there some kind of rule about no men before the wedding?” 

Thea looked at him like an idiot child, “Ollie, that is just for the bride and groom and you know it. Stop stalling, I have too many things to do right now.” She said, before turning and walking away.

Oliver balanced the box in one hand and sighed before bring his other fist down lightly on the door. He heard rustling, and a muffled, “One Second!” before the door opened halfway to reveal Felicity. 

She was already wearing her bridesmaid dress, it was a dark royal purple was a flared bottom that reached just above her knees and was cinched at the waist with a grey silk bow. It cute, for a bridesmaid’s dress. Her makeup was looked complete, and her hair was held half up; like it had been at that disastrous party he had thrown for his mom. She looked gorgeous. Without conscious thought he allowed his eyes to roam over her figure, then her face before his eyes finally caught hers, and he realized had probably been staring silent for longer than appropriate.

Felicity hadn’t noticed, when she opened the door she had been expecting Thea, Roy, Diggle trying to sneak a peak Lyla’s dress, anyone really but Oliver who she had assumed would be avoiding her location as usual. Her momentary shock gave her eyes an excuse to fully take in the man in front of her. Oliver wore suits on a regular basis when he was CEO of QC, but it had been months and she couldn’t help but appreciate the way the man looked in a tux. His athleticism visible even under the layers of a shirt and jacket cut just for him. She had noticed most men tended to look like little boys forced into going to church when they wore suits. Oliver looked like he had been born in one, complete opposite of the Arrow, but just as lethal.

She wasn’t sure how long they had been standing there when a voice from inside the room rang out, “Lyla wants to know who's at the door.” Elizabeth snuck up behind her, pulling the door the rest of the way open. “Ah, hello Oliver. Were all dressed come on in, what have you got there?”

Oliver slid around the blonde, making sure not touch as he went by, and met Elizabeth with a practiced smile. “Thanks, I have been sent to deliver beautiful flowers, to beautiful women.”  
He pulled a the individual flowers from the box laying out on the chaise longue. He glanced at the tall redhead, she was beautiful. Her dark red hair, eye catching against the the purple of the dress, left long and curled. He looked around the room, and a real smile broke across his face when he saw Lyla standing in front of mirror. She looked ready to walk down the aisle, minus the bundle clothed in a light purple dress cradled to her chest. Six months old and baby Sara had already claimed a prominent place in his heart. 

He walked over to mother and child, and placed a hand on the sleeping baby's head. “You look wonderful.” 

Lyla smile back at him, “You don’t look to shabby yourself Queen.” 

He smirked, “I was talking to Sara.” Lyla’s gave a smirk and he could hear Elizabeth’s laughter behind him. “Kidding. Dig’s not gonna know what hit me.”  
She nudged him with her elbow, “We have done this before you know, thanks. So you have flowers I take it?” Walking to wear the arrangements lay. “Wow, your sister really is amazing. We were about this close to running to a courthouse and being done with it.”

“Your sister planned this event?” Elizabeth questioned, coming to stand next to Oliver.

“Thea runs a nightclub, she’s very good at planning events.” Felicity spoke up, her fingers toying with a ribbon around one of the groups of flowers. She had been relatively quiet all morning, Lyla had even asked her if she was feeling alright. The blonde had told her she hadn’t slept well, she was too excited. Half of that was true, she hadn’t slept very well but her admittedly serious caffeine addiction had more than made up for the missing hours. But the silence was more likely cause of the internal battle she was having in her head about her automatic dislike of Elizabeth. 

She had been perfectly nice this morning, when they had all met at the hotel for brunch before the hair and makeup person showed up. Honestly, Felicity couldn’t find a single trait that really bothered her, she seemed nice enough, and the stories Lyla and Elizabeth had told rang of a true friendship. Still after all evidence to contrary the blonde still got an uneasy feeling from the woman. Felicity had always prided herself on her gut instinct, and therefore wanted nothing to do with her, and wanted her nowhere near her family. She had warned everyone off of Isabel Rochev from a picture, if that wasn’t telling she didn’t know what was.

Oliver looked wary at the tone of Felicity’s voice, and responded with light one, “Yeah and she just loves to tell people what to do.”

Elizabeth looked from one to the other, “I bet.” 

“Okay, well I’m gonna go check back in with Dig. See ya out there.” Oliver starting walking towards the door, when he felt a hand on his wrist stopping him. He look down to see a hand he didn’t recognize,and turned to see Elizabeth holding the boutonniere form the box with a smirk.

“I think you forgot something.” She said. She pulled the flower back when he reached to take from her hand. “I got it, it’s a pain to make sure these are on straight.” She moved in closer to him. Placing one hand on his chest and sliding it under the edge of his blazer to lift the jacket up, then attached the flower pin to the lapel. She patted his shoulder twice before backing up, admiring her work. “See perfect, I can’t have my escort looking shabby. I mean I am rocking this dress.” 

Oliver glanced down at the flower, “Thank you, for the help.” 

“Weren’t you going to check on groom? You know being the best man and all?” Felicity’s voice cut there the quiet in the room. She looked tense and cold, and her eyes shot right through him. 

“Yeah, I probably should.” Oliver turned back to the door this time making it into the hallway. Lyla looked at her two friends still in the room. One with a confident grin on her face, and the other still staring holes through a closed door. She felt a hand on her face, and smiled down at her daughter, and in a conspiratorial voice said “Well this is going to be fun.”


End file.
